<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wolfsbane and Mistletoe by Vaguely_downwards</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716908">Wolfsbane and Mistletoe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaguely_downwards/pseuds/Vaguely_downwards'>Vaguely_downwards</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, F/M, Fluff, this is pure tooth rotting fluff im sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:06:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaguely_downwards/pseuds/Vaguely_downwards</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Tonks is slightly too honest with Remus, they find themselves unable to look each other in the eye. But tis the season, after all. <br/>Absolute fluff-fest with Remus and Tonks. </p><p>“You. It’s just you. That's enough for me I think” <br/>“Oh..."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wolfsbane and Mistletoe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I went searching for prompts and this was the first one the universe decided to give me. <br/>Had to make it the most sickly thing I've ever written, because they deserve it. <br/>It is nearly Christmas after all.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh fuck.” Tonks’ head collided hard with something solid. Something solid in a threadbare jumper that smelt faintly of old books and smoke. “Wotcher Remus, sorry” <br/>She tried to keep the blush from rising up her cheeks as she peered at him through her turquoise fringe. He smiled just as sheepishly down at her. <br/>“Evening Tonks. Sorry I...er wasn't really paying attention I’m afraid.” he rubbed the spot on his chest where her head had connected, absentmindedly. <br/>“Me neither. Well, I never do so you're alright.” They both laughed awkwardly, then lapsed into stilted silence. <br/>Fucking hell, is this what this would be like from now on? The odd word and then awkward silences so thick they could be served up as part of Molly’s Sunday roast, whilst they struggled not to blurt anything inappropriate at the other? <br/>Or rather whilst she struggled not to do the bursting. Maybe even more accurately, she struggled to contain the urge to push him against the wall and… <br/>Nope, can't go there.<br/> At any rate, Remus didn't seem to be even on the verge of bursting, no secret longing or lusty urges hidden in his gaze. She was being stupid. <br/>It’d been this way for a week now. Ever since Sirius had poured her too many drinks on her birthday. Ever since she’d willingly drunk them. Ever since she’d looked Remus Lupin in those big sad eyes of his and told him she fancied the shit out of him. <br/>And he, well he’d run a mile, as she’d expected. They always did in the end, but they usually waited for her to finish her sentence first. <br/>“I was just... “ <br/>“I’m just gonna-” <br/>They smiled at each other tentatively, and side stepping past each other, retreated to opposite ends of the house. She listened to the soft sounds of his footfalls as he climbed the stairs until she was sure he had disappeared onto the landing, before leaning against the door frame to the kitchen, lightly basing her head against the wall. <br/>“Not sure a concussion’s really going to help with that one.” Came Sirius’ snarky voice from below her. <br/>“Oh fuck off. This is all your fault away” <br/>She plodded angrily down the stairs to where he sat, whiskey glass in hand at the head of the dusty table. <br/>“How is this my fault?... Coincidentally, what is my fault?” Tonks threw herself into the chair beside Sirius, reaching a hand out for his glass. He moved it further from her reach. <br/>“For getting me drunk on my birthday” <br/>“Apologies for trying to inject a little cheer into these fucking halls. Merlin knows they need it.” <br/>“ Haven't you done enough decking the halls with this lot?” Tonks gestured to the fairy lights that hung around the room, valiantly trying to fight the ever present shadows. <br/>“What about it anyway? You can’t still be hungover, and you seemed to be enjoying yourself  - Why are you still pissed at me?” <br/>“Because “ She started angrily. “ By the time you had passed out on, or more kind of in, the last slice of cake, I was so pissed I told Remus everything. Told him how much I fancy him, how sexy his voice is, how every time he laughs I wanna-” <br/>“- Woah little cousin and the best friend, say no more” He held up a hand. “...Wait you actually said that last bit?” <br/>“Well no, but it was very much implied. I don't think I could have made myself clearer if I’d spelt it out on my forehead” <br/>“Can you do that then?” Sirius asked, his lighting up. She scrunched her nose in concentration as the words FUCK OFF SIRIUS wrote themselves above her eyebrows. <br/>“Now that that’s impressive. Why isn't that your go to?” She raised her eyebrows at him. “ So what did he say to that?” <br/>“ Well nothing. He just said ‘sorry’ got up and ran out of the room like I’d set fire to his shoes. And now we cant say two fucking words to each other without blushing because I’m stood there waiting for the floor to swallow me up or to say something else stupid and he’s looking at me like he might vomit if I say anything else. I mean I’m not that bad am I? I get not fancying me back but why couldn't he just say that rather than sprint from every room I enter? Is the prospect really that bad?” She said the words in a blur, each one tripping over themselves in their rush to leave her mouth. She snapped her mouth shut once more, that last bit may have been more than she intended to share. The spark in Sirius’ eyes told her that he may be enjoying this too much and after all, everyone knew that Nymphadora Tonks was many things, but she was not insecure. <br/>To her horror, Sirius threw his head back and allowed his bark like laugh to echo around the room. <br/>“Good old Moony” <br/>“What do you mean Good old Moony. I spill my heart to you and that's all I get?” She asked, suddenly indignant. <br/>“You know, sometimes I look at Moons and think fucking hell you’ve changed.” Sirius said, suddenly thoughtful despite his grin.  “He’s grown up you know, no longer that 21 year old I thought I knew so well. And that's kind of scary really. He lived and changed and I wasn't there to see it. Then he does something as monumentally stupid as that and I realise he hasn't changed at all.” <br/>“Well bully for you” she muttered under her breath. If Sirius heard her, he ignored her. <br/>“Now the thing about Remus is he’s impossible to read” <br/>“You’re telling me. I’ve seen safes more forthcoming than Remus bloody Lupin.” <br/>“So whatever you think he’s thinking, there's a high chance it isn't what he’s thinking, see?” <br/>“Right..” <br/>“So take him running off and not talking - For any normal man that means oh god leave me alone …. For Remus not so much” <br/>“...right?” <br/>“Which leads me nicely to point two” <br/>“Oh dear Merlin” <br/>“Remus is fucked up.” <br/>“Sirius!” <br/>“I don't mean like mental or crazy -I think that's probably more my area anyway - I mean Remus has been fucked up. That bloke up there has suffered more shit than anyone I’ve ever known…. Of course a large portion is because of me really…” He frowned slightly. “ Anyway, what I’m trying to say is that he’s been through the wringer - and this shit, personal shit, terrifies him. He never lets people get too close to him. Scared he’s going to hurt him or just doesn't believe he could ever be enough for someone I couldn't tell you anymore” <br/>Tonks said nothing but leant forward attentively, her elbows resting against her knees. <br/>“So he runs off, see? Easier than dealing with it at the end of the day. Doesn’t get involved and then girls cant hurt him when they throw it all back in his face when they find out what he is” <br/>“But I already know what he is and-” <br/>“Well exactly” Sirius shrugged. “It’s confusing the fucking out of him, though he’d never admit it. He doesn't understand how you could ever look at him like that really. And on to point three-”<br/>“there's more?” <br/>“- Remus fancies you rotten.” <br/>“I really don't think he does Sirius” <br/>“ I know he does. You can't see it. But I can. I do” <br/>“Oh wise and mighty Sirius?”<br/>“Well there's that and... he’s told me. Thinks he shouldn't mind, but he does… It’ll be fine if you get him talking...trust me.” </p><p> </p><p>Getting Remus talking seemed to be far easier said than done. What with daily trips to Arthur Wealsey’s beside, work and order battling it out for her time, and Grimmauld Place being busier than it had been in months, Tonks didn't so much as run into Remus for several days. She hoped to have this fixed by Christmas, but as the sun rose bright and early on Christmas morning Tonks knew it was time to accept her losses. Except Nymphadora Tonks didn't simply accept her losses. Not at Hogwarts quidditch matches or stealth and tracking exams and she’d be damned if she started now.  Not when this seemed so important. She was going to fix this today or goddammit die trying. Shrugging off the melodrama, she hopped out of bed and got ready to head to her parents. </p><p> </p><p>Tonks hadn’t managed to escape until after 11. Not until her parents had officially dozed off on the couch, leaving her free to sneak out the back door. Now she stood outside 12 Grimmauld Place, staring up at its dusty windows and discoloured walls - wondering if she had the courage to even do this, wondering if she even should. In the end it was the knowledge that a woman with pink hair stood staring at house that no one else could see in the middle night aroused suspicion the order couldn't afford that chased her over the threshold. <br/>The house was quiet and still, though the flickering of light below the kitchen door told her that the house's resident Marauders were almost certainly still awake. Not waiting to steel her nerves she strode purposefully towards the door, before stopping short once more. Was this a terrible idea? Was Tonks really about to destroy one of the best friendships she'd quite possibly ever had? Whatever the outcome, she realised that yes, yes she was. Bolstered with the knowledge that everything might be ruined regardless, she pushed open the door. <br/>“Aye! Merry Christmas Tonks!” Sirius exclaimed as she popped her head round. He seemed even happier than the previous week, helped, she presumed, but the large glasses of mulled wine that sat in front of him and Remus. Oh good, maybe he’d be easier to talk to if he was tipsy. Or at least wouldn't remember it in the morning if he was as far gone as Sirius was. <br/>“Merry Christmas Tonks, Mulled wine?” Remus offered in a faux casual tone, gesturing to the saucepan on the stove. Definitely still sober. “Although Sirius made it, so I do have to warn you that it's significantly more wine than mull” <br/>“Yeah go o-” She caught herself “ Actually no, Remus can we talk?” <br/>His eyebrows raised in alarm but he nodded his acquittal regardless and followed her obligingly from the room. As they left Tonks caught sight of Sirius drunkenly raising his glass in salute. </p><p>“Thank you for the hat and gloves” She said as they made their way into the framing room. “ It’s always a pain having to find clothes that don't clash - Or that I don't have to charm myself” <br/>“I’m sorry it wasn't much” He replied. And he did sound sorry, she thought, as though he believed his self worth was truly tied to the space in his bank account and the holes in his shoes. <br/>“Dont be stupid, they’re perfect. I loved them” <br/>And it was true, she had. The gloves and hat changed colour to her whim, charmed to stay toasty warm inside. Perfect for a metamorphmagus with a penchant for wacky hair colours who spent most of her time freezing her tits off on guard duty of some kind. <br/>“Well then I’m glad. Thank you for the book. It’s beautiful” <br/>This was true too, and was entirely why she had brought it. She had been scouring a muggle bookshop for something, anything, to get Remus when her eyes had fallen on the collection of water colours illustrations by Tolkien himself and she’d known it was just the thing. If Remus’ well read and beloved copy of the Fellowship of the Ring was anything to go by - or his own notebooks chock full of beautifully detailed sketches. However…<br/>“I’m glad you like it. But listen, about that” She began. “That wasn't your present. Well no obviously it was. I brought it for you and wrapped it for you and left a little note saying for Remus from Tonks so obviously it was your present but…” <br/>Oh god, she was rambling. <br/>She took a deep breath and tried again. <br/>“The book wasn't your present. This is.” </p><p>She reached into her pocket and pulled out a Thermos. It’s contents was smoking slightly as she handed it to him. He took it, and simply stared at it. <br/>“Tonks...is this….” He started weakly. <br/>“Wolfsbane? yep. I remember you saying how much easier the transformations are with it and how much you missed it. So I decided to learn how to make it. Took several tried to get it right but I’m fairly certain this won't poison you” <br/>“Tonks I…” <br/>“And I don't really think of medicine you should have access to anyway as a gift or whatever, but I didn't think you’d really accept it otherwise. And with today being the first of the week leading up to the full, it just sort of worked.” She smiled slightly. “ So that's my real Christmas present to you. I will make you wolfsbane every month for the next year.” <br/>“Tonks” Remus, apparently in some kind of shock, had sunk down to sit on the desk, his gaze flicking from her to the thermos. “I ...Thank you… I don't know what to say… this is” <br/>“Like I said, I’m only fairly certain it won't kill you. Might want to try it before you say anything nice to me” <br/>He chuckled softly and downed the flask in one. <br/>“Dear Merlin that’s vile” He croaked, whipping the back of his hand over his mouth. He shot her panicked expression a grin. “ It's perfect.” <br/>“Oh thank fuck.” <br/>“Really though Tonks, this is one of the nicest...the most thoughtful… thank you. Thank you” <br/> And with that he stood up and pulled her against his chest in a solid embrace. They stayed like that, arms wrapped around each other tightly, relishing the feel of the other.<br/>“I’m sorry” He said softly against her hair, but he didn't let go. <br/>“For what?” She whispered back, as though her voice might snap the brittle moment in two. <br/>“Running off the other night, not talking to you about it afterwards...the thing is..” <br/>“you don't like me back” <br/>“I fancy the shit out of you too” <br/>They had spoken at the same time, their words muddling against each other. They pulled back slightly in shock. <br/>“Wait, say that again” She said, searching his eyes for any clue that he might just be having her on. <br/>“I like you too, If you still feel it sober,-”<br/>“I do” <br/>“ - a lot, rather more than a lot actually. I thought it was quite painfully obvious to be honest. I have for longer than I am currently prepared to admit.” He flashed her a bashful smile that seemed to banish the frown lines from his face. <br/>“Then why did you run?” She asked gently.<br/>“I was…” Remus stated, suddenly unable to look at her. <br/>“Scared?” She suggested <br/>“Well in part, yes.” He agreed guilty. “I’ve never, well I’ve never felt quite like this with anyone never mind someone who knew what I am and I… I don't understand. What I could possibly…”<br/>Tonks shrugged gently, holding his gaze. <br/>“You. It’s just you. That's enough for me I think” <br/>“Oh...oh... Will you… will you go out with me then? That's what people do in this situation right?” <br/>“Yes, please” She said quickly, gripping his arms tighter. <br/>“Are you sure though. Are you sure this is something you want to do?” <br/>“Remus, yes. This is something I’ve thought about. Thought of very little else for months. Now if you don't kiss me soon I swear to merlin…” <br/>“Look up” . <br/>A sprig of mistletoe had appeared above their heads, directly over the space between them. <br/>“You clichéd bastard, you” She grinned at him. <br/>“Kiss me anyway?” <br/>And so she did. <br/>Merry Christmas indeed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>